


Taking Liberty In A Hammock

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Achilles is a tired old man, Connor and her make a lot of problems for him, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Slice of Life, They can't help it, Who is very tired of the people in his house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: She glared at him. “That wasn’t nice.”He shrugged, pulling an innocent look. “I have no idea what you are referring to, Otsi’tsa.”“No one likes a perjurer, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”“I have never lied a day in my life.”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/You
Kudos: 15





	Taking Liberty In A Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> So when I have zero ideas I go to, writingexercises.co.uk and look up the three noun tab. This story was comprised of the nouns: Liberty, Hammock, and Fireplace. Enjoy! -Thorne

If anyone had asked her what she was doing, (Y/N) would’ve responded with two simple words, _relaxing_ and _drinking_. Of course, Achilles didn’t like alcohol inside the mansion, so she was stuck with tea and it wasn’t even earl gray. _Not that they had any earl gray tea to drink, thanks to Connor and the Sons of Liberty._

She lazily toed the floor until the hammock rocked and if she shut her eyes and thought hard enough, she could imagine being out on the Aquila. (Y/N) let out a sigh as the door opened and closed, knowing that someone was going to talk to her. Footsteps sounded past the living room but stopped at the other end of the hallway before backtracking. Whoever it was came to stand beside her, and she could tell because the heat from the fireplace had been blocked.

Cracking an eye open she saw Connor standing above her, dark brows furrowed like he couldn’t understand what in the world (Y/N) was doing, in a hammock, in the living room.

“Can I help you, _handsome_?” she quipped, watching his cheeks tinge at the nickname.

“Why are you in a—” he fumbled for the word, it evidently not being one he was familiar with, and she cocked a brow.

“A hammock?”

He tipped his head to the side. “Is that what this is called?” he grabbed the side and pushed it, watching as she swayed.

“It is.” (Y/N) gazed at him, batting her eyelashes in a way she knew would fluster him. And fluster they did. “So, _handsome_ , what are _you_ doing home so early? Not find any pretty doe eyed women to woo?”

Connor almost recoiled, stuttering, “T-there are no—are no doe eyed women.”

(Y/N) hummed. “Oh, of course there aren’t.” She drew her hand over his wrist and hooked a finger in his belt loop, tugging lightly. “You just don’t realize they’re around, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She tugged again. “And they would _eat you up_ without a second thought. _Good thing you’re mine_.”

His cheeks flushed a dark crimson and he started mumbling in his natural tongue, shuffling off to the hallway.

She tipped her head outside the hammock and grinned. _He was so easy to embarrass._ “I’m probably going to hell for that.” (Y/N) shrugged and laid back in the hammock.

A knocking sound descended the stairs and entered the living room, and before she could do anything, she heard, “ _Girl_! Have you hammered nails _into_ my ceiling?!”

(Y/N) jerked and looked out the hammock to see Achilles glaring at her. “No sir.” She raised a hand in a mock salute. “Scouts honor sir. I just tied them into the hooks.”

“ _What. Hooks_.”

“The hooks that I definitely _did not_ nail into your ceiling.”

Achilles let out a long sigh. “I don’t know _why_ I let you stay here.” He stalked off.

She called out, “Maybe because _I_ cook for _you_ _and_ keep the house _clean_!”

“I can do that myself.”

“Oh, sure you could. _Is that before or after you pop your hip out of place_?”

The old man simply waved her off. (Y/N) snorted and closed her eyes once more. She lay there for a few moments, humming a tune she’d heard at the inn the other night when someone cleared their throat, almost sending her a foot in the air. (Y/N) snapped her eyes open and grabbed the sides of the hammock, seeing Connor standing above her with a rare grin of his own.

She glared at him. “ _That wasn’t nice_.”

He shrugged, pulling an innocent look. “I have no idea what you are referring to, Otsi’tsa.”

“No one likes a _perjurer_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“ _I have never lied a day in my life_.”

(Y/N) scoffed, but it was heatless. “ _Suuuure_.” She propped an arm up the best she could in the cloth. “So… _what_ _are_ you doing back so early?”

“ _Do you not want me back earlier_?”

“ _Don’t change the subject_.”

Connor snorted. “George Washington said liberty could rest for a day.” He scratched the back of his neck. “He also said I should spend the day with you…” his cheeks dusted with red again. “Because he interrupted us the other week.”

(Y/N) hummed. “Smart man.” She looked at him. “So, how are _you_ gonna spend the day with _me_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

He didn’t respond at first, turning away from her.

“ _Hey!_ Where are _you_ going?”

Again, he didn’t say anything, simply tugging at the rope she’d tied the hammock with. When he was finished with the first rope, he moved down the hammock and tugged at the second one. Instantly, she knew.

“ _Oh no_. Don’t tell me _that’s_ what you’re thinking.”

Connor turned to her with a grin and moved to her. “ _It is_.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, this hammock _isn’t_ going to hold us both.”

“Are you saying I am heavy?”

(Y/N)’s mouth opened, then she let a salacious grin cross her lips. “ _That’s a loaded question, handsome_.”

His amber eyes narrowed into a glower and he grabbed the side of the hammock.

“Okay, you’re _actually_ getting in. _Do you even know how to get in one of these_?”

“It cannot be that hard.”

“ _If you flip us onto the ground, I will whack you_.”

“I will not flip us.”

“Raton—” she sucked in a breath as he climbed in, resting on top of her. He started shifting and she grabbed his shoulder. “ _Don’t move_. I’m afraid if you do it’s going to snap.”

“It is _not_ going to snap. The ropes are sturdy enough.” He started burying his face in her neck, arms coming to wrap around her waist.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you check the support hooks?”

A moment of silence passed by then he murmured, “I did not.”

“ _Oh fu_ —” a snap echoed in the room and with a gasp, they were falling backwards.

(Y/N) shut her eyes and waited to feel the weight of being crushed between the hardwood floor and her bearlike lover. Something warm wrapped around the back of her neck and flipped her, and when they hit the ground, she realized she’d landed on Connor.

For a moment, neither of them moved, then she said, “Thanks for taking the brunt of the fall.”

His hand shifted from the back of her head to the back of her neck, thumb brushing the skin. “I did not want you to get hurt.”

(Y/N) snorted into his chest. “ _I’m kinda surprised I didn’t knee you in the crotch_.”

“ _Otsi’tsa_!”

“ _What_?”

Before he could respond, tapping sounded above them and they looked up, seeing Achilles staring down with a less than pleased expression. They offered him toothy grins and he sighed, “ _I take it back, why do I let either of you stay here_?” he turned and walked off and (Y/N) scrambled up, ignoring Connor’s noise of complaint.

“ _Hey! Come back here_!” she shouted. “ _You’re gonna recognize that you need me and Ratonhnhaké:ton_!”

“I don’t need _you_ nailing hooks _into_ _my_ _house_ or making a _ruckus_ in the living room!”

“ _Okay! That’s fair! But you still need us to— **Ratonhnhaké:ton get up and help me convince Achilles he needs us**_!”

The Assassin groaned and reluctantly picked himself up off the floor.


End file.
